A New Year's Surprise
by ZA Secret Santa
Summary: Written for Kylie in the ZA Secret Santa Fic Exchange. Troyella.


**A New Year's Surprise**

**To: Kylie**

**Love: Secret Santa**

* * *

It seemed as if all of Albuquerque were preparing for this night. The weather reports on the television that were announcing snow seemed to be preparing. Even the cheerful song coming out of Gabriella Montez's iPod seemed to be preparing.

_'This could be the start of something new; it feels so right to be here with you, oh,'_

Gabriella smiled as she sang along. She was currently looking into the bathroom mirror, adding the finishing touches to her outfit. She wore a white, strapless Cinderella-style dress that came down to mid-thigh. Her long, dark tresses were curled to perfection and flowed down her back. Two strands from the front were pulled back and her bangs were out in front. She applied a light coat of lip gloss to her plump lips and made sure her eye shadow and eyeliner were applied to perfection.

After she felt satisfied, she moved away from the mirror and exited her bathroom. She stepped into a pair of silver, high-heeled, sandals and walked over to the dresser to put on her diamond necklace, studs, and bracelet set, a gift her step-father Joseph had bought for her during a business trip in New York.

There was a knock at her door and she walked over to open it. It was her mother.

"Gabi! You look beautiful," said Ms. Montez to her eighteen year old daughter as she entered the room.

"You like it?" Gabriella asked hesitantly.

"I love it, you look wonderful."

"Thank you, mom," Gabriella smiled before turning around to look in the mirror one last time. "And thank you for bringing me here."

"Oh honey, don't thank me," Ms. Montez said walking over to her daughter and putting her hands on her shoulders. "Joseph didn't want us to keep you away from where your friends are, even if it's just one New Year's. He's the one to thank."

"Still, thank you, mom." Gabriella turned to hug her mother.

"No problem, mija."

"Where is Joseph anyway? I want to thank him too," Gabriella asked grabbing her silver shawl and slipping it over her shoulders before putting on her white pea coat.

"He's in our hotel room. I told him to take a nap. He's been working so hard lately," Ms. Montez said.

"Yes he has," Gabriella concurred. "He's the best thing since dad, mom."

"I know," Ms. Montez took a moment to smile. She had met Joseph Daniels eight months prior when she and Gabriella had moved to California for Gabriella's Freshman Honors Program at Stanford. The two had immediately clicked and got together the following month.

"I'm so glad you're happy, mommy. You deserve it," Gabriella smiled before hugging her mother.

"I'm so glad that you accept it, Gabi," the older Montez said kissing her daughter's forehead and smiling. "Well, we should get going. It's getting late and we don't want it to be over before you can surprise your friends and Troy."

"We should," Gabriella agreed grabbing her silver clutch. She walked over and turned off her iPod speakers and grabbed her iPod touch and hotel room key that was right next to it.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Hoops!" hollered an excited Chad Danforth to the guy that walked through the doors of The Evans family mansion.

"Hey man," Troy smiled as went over to his friend. The two exchanged their intricate handshake of so many years before sharing a man hug. "How've you been?"

"U of A is insane, man. How's UC? And where's Gab? I thought you said she'd be coming with you when we talked over the phone," Chad inquired when he didn't see the petite brunette by his side.

"She was but then she talked to her mother and it seemed that Ms. Montez wanted her to stay with her and her stepdad for New Year's," Troy explained a little sad.

"Dude but isn't it like your meeting anniversary?" Chad asked a little shocked.

"I know," Troy said. "But she and her mom barely spend any time together because she's always with me and stuff."

"But her mom is always with her stepdad."

"I know, but it's like their newly found family, Chad. I can't take that away because it's always been the two of them since Gabriella's dad passed away," Troy explained.

"That sucks man. I mean her not spending it with you, anyway. It's great that they have a new family," Chad said.

"Yeah it is, but enough about that. Is Tay here?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, she's with Kelsi and Martha somewhere around here," Chad said, looking around for her.

"Are you two back together?"

"No," Chad started, "But I miss her."

"So, make your move, man. When she visited Gabriella and me over Thanksgiving, she confessed to Gabriella that she still had feelings for you. And don't tell her or Gabriella that I told you or they'll have my head."

"Are you serious?"

"No, I'm kidding," Troy said deadpanned.

Chad rolled his eyes, "I just wanted to make sure."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Have fun, sweetie," said Ms. Montez as she pulled up to the Evans' mansion.

"Will do, mom," Gabriella said. "Happy New Year, since I won't see you later."

"Happy New Year, baby," the older Montez hugged her daughter and kissed her cheek.

"I'll call you later, promise."

"Okay. Tell Troy and all of your friends I said hello and Happy New Year."

"I will," Gabriella smiled once more before exiting the car and blowing her mother a kiss.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Troy!" said the small Kelsi Nielsen.

"Hey Kelsi!" Troy smiled walking over to her and hugging her.

"How are you?" she asked still smiling.

"I'm doing great! And you? How's Julliard? Are you kicking butt with those musicals of yours?"

"Julliard's great! I just got word today that my composition was chosen for the winter musical," she said, her eyes sparkling.

"Congratulations," Troy smiled.

"Thank you! I didn't think I'd get chosen. Everyone over there is so talented and it's just such a different atmosphere."

"But their music doesn't hold the kind of magic that yours does," Troy said.

"Oh, stop!" Kelsi blushed. "Anyway, where's Gabi?"

Troy's smile turned into a slight frown before he said, "Her mom wanted her to be with her and her stepdad for this New Year's."

"Aw, but it's your guys' anniversary from the day you met!"

"I know," Troy said ruefully. "But I didn't really want to take away from that new family they have and I'll see her in two days when I go back to California. The only thing is that it's just…"

"Not the same," Kelsi finished. "I understand. It's year three for you guys, right?"

"Mhmm…"

"Hey Troy!" said a perky Taylor McKessie who was accompanied by Martha.

"Hey girls," Troy smiled. He hugged the two of them.

"How've you been?" Taylor asked as the four of them sat down on the couches.

"I've been great, and you two?" he asked.

"I've been great! Yale is breathtaking! You should come and visit sometime!" Taylor said.

"And the dance program at NMS is awesome!" Martha said. "And the school as a whole is really great."

"That's awesome."

"Chad told us about Gabriella," Martha said.

"Yeah…"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Welcome! Everyone is in the back lounge," said a perky Sharpay Evans as she greeted her guests. After she noted who they were, she crossed their names out on the list she had in her hand.

"Hey Gabi, everyone is in the back!" Sharpay continued her perky voice, not really noticing who she was talking to. She snapped her head up from the list. "GABRIELLA!" She practically threw the list on the ground and hugged the brunette who was giggling at her friend's reaction.

"Hello to you too, Shar," Gabriella said hugging her back.

"Oh my gosh! I thought Troy said that you were staying with your mom and your stepdad!"

"I know, and I was, but Joe surprised me with plane tickets to come and see you guys," Gabriella explained.

"Oh gosh," Sharpay hugged her, "I can't believe you're here!"

"Well, believe it, Shar!" Gabriella smiled.

"We can catch up in a few but I want you to go surprise your man, he's been so sad."

"Really?" Gabriella asked. "Poor baby. Where is he?"

"He's probably in the back lounge with Chad, Jason, Ry or Zeke," Sharpay said picking up the list from the floor.

"I'll go find him then. See you later Shar," Gabriella said as she walked to the back lounge of the house.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Zeke, Jason, Chad, and Ryan had joined Troy and the girls a few moments after Taylor and Martha had arrived. The eight of them were laughing at a joke Chad had told.

Ryan, who was sitting directly in front of Troy, stopped laughing when a girl dressed in white caught his eye. _'Gabriella…'_ he mouthed.

Gabriella brought a finger to her lips signaling him to not stay anything. Ryan discreetly nodded and paid attention to his friends, acting as if he hadn't noticed a thing.

She started to tiptoe, so her heels wouldn't make Troy turn around, in the direction of the group. More of them, who were facing in her direction, started noticing her and she brought her finger to her lips once more. When she had finally reached Troy, she softly covered his eyes with her hands.

"Guess who, Wildcat," she whispered into his ear.

The small group of Wildcats all had smiles on their faces when they finally realized she was there. Troy's mouth dropped open as he brought his own hands to cover hers. He removed them from his eyes and turned to look at her.

"Gabriella," he breathed.

"Surprise," she smiled.

"But how?"

"Let's just say Joe and my mom love us very much and wanted us to be together for our third new year's eve together."

Troy sprung up from his seat and jumped over the couch. He wrapped his arms around her tightly as if she were going to disappear if he let go.

"I can't believe you're here."

"You better believe it, Wildcat," Gabriella said. Troy placed a chaste kiss on her lips which she quickly returned.

Troy smiled into the kiss before separating from her, "I love you."

"Love you too," she murmured.

The two split apart and turned to their friends who watched them with smiles.

"Welcome back, love birds," Chad joked.

"Now we can chit chat later. You guys haven't seen each other since December 21st and that's forever in 'Troyella' time," Taylor said. "So go; catch up, be lovey dovey and we'll see you later."

Troy and Gabriella laughed as Taylor pushed them softly. They started to walk on their own and the rest of the group took a seat on the couches once more to continue their conversation.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Troy and Gabriella had made their way to the backyard, fingers intertwined. They now found themselves sitting on the chair swing that the Evans' had on the deck.

"I can't believe you're here," Troy said putting his arm around her.

"I'm here, Wildcat," she smiled. Troy pressed his lips to her temple and let them linger there.

"Sorry to interrupt you guys," said Kelsi with a small smile. "But, there're like fifteen minutes 'til 2009. Shar wants everyone inside so that she can hand out champagne glasses, whistles and confetti."

"We'll be right in."

Kelsi nodded and went back inside.

"Let's go," Troy said.

"Wait."

"What?"

"I brought something with me." Gabriella went into her clutch and pulled out her iPod.

"Is that…"

"Yeah," she smiled. "I want to reenact that night for them. They've been dying to see it and I think it's only fair that now that we're all together we can sing before we have to go back to California."

"Sounds like a plan," Troy smiled. "Come on, we have time to give it to the DJ."

The two returned inside hand in hand and walked straight toward the DJ. They handed him her iPod and explained that they were going to say a few words and they would signal him for when to play it. At the same time, they grabbed two microphones.

Sharpay, along with Zeke and Ryan, was handing out several New Year's knickknacks.

"Hey everyone! Troy and I would like to say something real quick so if you could please look this way," Gabriella said into her microphone. The people in the room turned their attention to her who was standing in the center with Troy on her left.

"Hey guys," Troy said. "So as most of you may know, Gabriella and I met on this exact night three years ago. We met during karaoke."

There was a chuckle heard throughout the room.

"And people have always asked us to sing that song again," Gabriella added. "So tonight, we're going to share that special song with you."

Troy signaled the DJ who nodded and pressed 'play.'

The melody started and Troy took Gabriella's hand.

_"Livin' in my own world, didn't understand, that anything could happen, when you take a chance,"_

Gabriella smiled at him before singing her part.

_"I never believed in, what I couldn't see, I never opened my heart, to all the possibilities, ooh…"_

Troy wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close as they sang the next part.

_"I know, that something has changed, never felt this way, and right here tonight, this could be the start of something new, it feels so right to be here with you, ohh, and now lookin' in your eyes, I feel in my heart, the start of something new…"_

With big smiles, the two sang the song, making a few people tear and others smile. It was inspiring to see such a connection. And the song was so true. It's as if it were written for them.

_"…the start of something… new…"_

They sang the last verse before sharing a loving kiss. After breaking the kiss, Troy kissed Gabriella's forehead. It was as if they were in their own little world. They could barely hear the applause and cheers coming from their friends.

They were only brought out from their world by the sudden shouting of the countdown.

"TEN!"

They stayed silent as they had on that fateful night watching the sky through the open roof in Gabriella's lounge.

"NINE!"

"EIGHT!"

"SEVEN!"

"SIX!"

"FIVE!"

"FOUR!"

"THREE!"

"TWO!"

"Kiss me," Gabriella smirked at her boyfriend. "I like to take advantage of these New Year's kisses because we were deprived that night."

"With pleasure, my dear," Troy smiled as well before placing a tender kiss on her lips.

"ONE!"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!"

The room chorused as the fireworks went off ringing in the New Year. Couples shared their first kiss of the New Year and friends hugged.


End file.
